Thanos El Titan Loco
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Gracias a la influencia una poderosa entidad cosmica llamada Thanos, Jackal Sleipnir ahora tiene como único objetivo conquistar equestria y a sus reinos vecinos pero Thanos ve mas potencial en el y decide poner el mundo bajo sus pies con ayuda de sus hijos y Sleipnir pero cuando todo parece perdido un grupo tanto de heroes como villanos trataran de detenerlos, Lo conseguiran?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : **Corrupción**

En el interior del antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas, en la sala del trono para ser exactos , un portal se abrió generando una gran explosión.

De este portal salió un dragón bípedo color blanco media casi 3 metros, era algo esbelto y en sus garras llevaba un gran bastón con sierras en ambas puntas.

-He llegado a donde me ordenaste querido padre-dijo aquel dragón sentándose en uno de los tronos.

Entonces una voz le respondió del otro lado del portal-Bien hecho ahora Wyvern hijo mío solo tienes que esperar a que el vaya hacia ti-.

-¿Estas seguro que solo debo esperarlo?-cuestiono el dragón de nombre Wyvern

-Si solo espéralo te seguro que el ira ahí o dejo de llamarme Thanos ahora si me disculpas hijo debo marcharme-inmediatamente después el portal se cerro.

-Muy bien padre entonces lo esperare

Al día siguiente en el palacio de canterlot Luna se despedía de su amado Sleipnir que estaba a punto de partir hacia el castillo de las dos hermanas.

-Cariño ¿En serio tienes que ir?-pregunto Luna un tanto desanimada

Sleipnir se acerco a ella y la abrazo-Si tengo que ir, debo saber que es lo que causo esa misteriosa explosión -respondió el alicornio

-Pero regresaras pronto ¿Verdad?

-Si descuida no tardare solo no te acerques a Super Nova ni a Blackstar

-Ay Jackie no te pongas celoso ellos son los capitanes lunares y es mi deber hablar con ellos

-Bueno ya perdón ahora si Adiós mi princesa-dijo dándole un beso

Sleipnir emprendió vuelo con dirección al bosque everfree, después de volar unos minutos descendió en la entrada del castillo que quedo completamente destruida gracias a la explosión.

-Vaya que fue una gran explosión ¿Qué la habrá causado?-se pregunto así mismo-bueno solo hay una manera de averiguarlo-dijo entrando en el castillo

Dentro del castillo Wyvern estaba dormido en el trono pero la presencia de Sleipnir hizo que se despertara.

-Esta aquí oh vaya siento un gran poder en el al parecer mi padre no mentía al decir que era muy fuerte

Sleipnir comenzó a recorrer el viejo castillo buscando algún indicio de quien o lo que haya causado la explosión pasaron varios minutos hasta que llego a la sala del trono.

-Pare que aquí fue donde se origino pero ¿Por qué?-se pregunto Sleipnir

-Yo puedo responder esa pregunta-le respondió Wyvern sentado en el trono sorprendiendo al alicornio

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Wyvern y tu eres Jackal Sleipnir ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto sorprendido

-Mi padre me mando a buscarte, el te eligió a ti para que realices una tarea muy importante-respondió apareciendo frente a Sleipnir

-Ja y ¿Qué clase de tarea?

-Ven conmigo-dijo Wyvern abriendo un portal

Sleipnir dudo un poco pero finalmente entro al portal junto a Wyvern

Al cruzar llegaron a lo que parecía a sala del trono de un gran castillo hecho de oro y adornado con piedras preciosas, este salón estaba custodiado por una considerable cantidad de dragones guardianes.

Wyvern guio a Sleipnir al fondo del salón donde había tres tronos, en el primero estaba sentado un dragón color marrón era de la misma altura que Wyvern, portaba una armadura negra.

El segundo trono fue ocupado por Wyvern y finalmente en el trono central estaba sentado un dragón lo doble de alto que Wyvern, era color morado, portaba una reluciente armadura dorada, en su garra izquierda llevaba puesto un guantelete con seis gemas incrustadas en este.

Este dragón se levanto de su trono y se dirijo hacia Sleipnir-Bienvenido a mi morada Jackal Sleipnir

Un poco desconfiado Sleipnir le respondió-Oh si es muy bonita

-Si lo es, ahora te preguntaras ¿Por qué estas aquí?, bueno tengo un favor que pedirte

-Escuchare su propuesta con atención pero antes ¿Podría decirme su nombre?

-Oh claro donde están mis modales yo soy Thanos de Titán pero solo llámame Thanos-dijo estrechando el casco de Sleipnir con su enorme garra.

-Vaya le queda el nombre señor Thanos

-Jaja me gusta tu actitud y supongo que ya conociste a mi hijo Wyvern-dijo señalando al dragón blanco-y el es mi otro hijo Azathoth

-Ah mucho gusto Azthoth-pero el dragón marrón solo se quedo callado-oh si ahora gran Thanos ¿Cuál es ese favor?

-Si veras necesito que tu conquistes equestria y todos los reinos que lo rodean-dijo con frialdad

Sleipnir se sacudió la cabeza creyendo que no había escuchado bien-Perdón ahora si me puede decir el favor que necesita que haga por usted

-Lo vuelvo a repetir quiero que conquistes equestria y los reinos que la rodean-repitió Thanos

-Oh si mire la hora creo que ya es un poco tarde sabe que ya me voy-cuando dio la vuelta Wyvern y Azathoth aparecieron frente a el bloqueándole el paso-

-Sabíamos que no accederías tan fácil si no fuera importante te dejaríamos ir-dijo Azathoth

-Pero es necesario si queremos conquistar el mundo su potencia mas poderosa debe caer y tu te encargaras de eso-Wyvern junto a su hermano Azathoth tomaron a Sleipnir y lo llevaron de vuelta con Thanos.

Sleipnir tratando de escapar le pregunto-¿Por qué yo?

-Tu eres el que tiene mas posibilidades de conseguirlo, Deathook se suavizo con los años y Gunner bueno no hay nada que decir sobre el, ahora deja de moverte-Thanos coloco una de sus garras en la frente del alicornio que fue cubierto por humo morado.

Cuando el humo se disipo revelo figura de Sleipnir con varios cambios en su apariencia, sus ojos ahora eran los de un dragón al igual que sus alas, su cola y sus garras delanteras lo único que conservaba de su antigua forma era su crin, su cuerno y sus patas traseras, su cutie mark ahora era la de una flama negra con forma de dragón.

Además de esto llevaba puesta una armadura negra que cubría su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza y algunas partes de sus patas. Thanos no solo había cambiado su apariencia también lo corrompió volviéndolo malvado.

-Bien te convertí en un Kirin la raza mas poderosa en el mundo además aumente tus poderes y habilidades a un nivel inimaginable-dijo Thanos con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro-dime ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

-Con todo gusto poderoso Thanos, pronto equestria y los demás reinos estarán bajo mi control-respondió Sleipnir

-Muy bien, oh si casi lo olvido-removió una gema roja de su guantelete y la coloco en la armadura de Sleipnir haciendo que esta adoptara un brillo rojo en algunas partes-Esta es la Gema Poder una de las 6 gemas del infinito, esta gema duplicara tu fuerza y resistencia física, también seras capaz de controlar grandes cantidades de energía-.

-Pero Thanos yo puedo lograrlo sin esa gema

-Me consta pero es para evitar riesgos, ahora ve y cumple con tu cometido-Thanos abrió un portal de regreso a equestria Sleipnir al verlo lo cruzo inmediatamente.

-Padre ¿Crees que lo logre?-pregunto Azathoth con algo de preocupación

-Descuida hijo mío el lo conseguirá-le respondió Thanos

Del otro lado del portal Sleipnir en su nueva forma estaba sentada en uno de los tronos del viejo castillo.

-Bien creo que necesitare algunos ayudantes para este trabajo, pero antes necesitare una morada digna para el nuevo rey de equestria ósea yo-entonces Sleipnir chasqueo los dedos y entonces lo que eran una ruinas a punto de derrumbarse se transformaron en un tétrico y enorme castillo negro con algunos detalles rojos.

El ahora Kirin veía con satisfacción su nueva creación-Jajajajaja ahora solo necesito una reina ajajajajaja espérame Lulú que voy en camino-dijo saliendo por una de las ventanas del nuevo castillo.

Mientras Sleipnir volaba todo lo que se encontraba debajo de el se cubría de oscuridad pero a el no le importaba solo se reía descontroladamente, siguió su camino hasta que llego al palacio de canterlot.

Los guardias fueron a recibirlo pero quedaron impactados al ver su nueva apariencia-Príncipe Sleipnir ¿Es usted?

-Si claro que soy yo pero ahora soy el Rey Jackal "BlackFlare" Sleipnir, ahora apártense de mi camino estorbos-en un solo y veloz movimiento asesino a todos lo guardias que fueron a recibirlo.

Prosiguió con su camino asesinando brutalmente a todos los guardias que se encontraba hasta que se topo con Super Nova y Onyx BlackStar los capitanes de la guardia lunar que vieron horrorizados lo que Sleipnir había hecho.

-Tu ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto Nova con furia

Pero Sleipnir no le respondió lo único que hizo fue aparecer frente a Nova rebanando su cuello con sus afiladas garras negras-Sigues tu Onyx-El pegaso negro al escuchar esto trato de huir pero Sleipnir con una inimaginable velocidad apareció detrás de el rompiendo su cuello con un fuerte golpe y matándolo al instante-Patético

Solo tuvo que dar unos pasos mas para llegar a su habitación, al entrar Luna lo recibió con un gran abrazo-Jackie amor volviste-fue ahí cuando se percato de la nueva apariencia de su amado-Wow cielo ¿Qué te paso?

Sleipnir tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Luna y la beso apasionadamente-Mi reina pronto tu y yo gobernaremos sobre todos los ponys, grifos, zebras, minotauros y dragones

-¿Pero que cosas dices? primero llegas con una nueva apariencia que por cierto te ves mas guapo así-dijo de manera seductora-esa armadura resalta tus músculos cariño

Sin previo aviso el Kirin la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a besar he incluso a mordisquear su cuello provocando que Luna soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

Entonces Luna lo detuvo y se puso de pie -Wow amor espera si antes tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-Lulú lo que me quieras decir dímelo después de esto-Sleipnir con una de sus garras toco la frente de Luna envolviéndola en humo negro, cuando el humo desapareció revelo la figura de Nightmare Moon.

Jajajajajaja he vuelto -dijo Nightmare Moon riéndose perversamente-Todo gracias a ti mi dulce Jackie

Sleipnir se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro-Te ves hermosa mi reina de las pesadillas ahora ¿Qué me querías decir?-.

-Bueno digamos que ya no solo seremos tu y yo-dijo confundiendo al kirin

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sleipnir

Nightmare Moon recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sleipnir-Estoy embarazada

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Y así comienza este fic espero les haya gustado si gustan pueden dejarme un review contándome que les pareció, también acepto ideas, sugerencias y consejos, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: **"Discord se une al juego"**

-¿Enserio estas embarazada?-pregunto el kirin con asombro.

-Si lo estoy, ¿No te parece excelente? mi rey de las tinieblas-dijo abrazando a Sleipnir que le respondió con un beso en los labios.-Lo único malo Jackie es que no tendrá tus nuevos rasgos-.

-Jejeje tranquila eso se puede arreglar-Sleipnir hizo brillar su cuerno y suavemente recorrió el vientre de Nightmare Moon-Listo querida-.

Repentinamente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a una muy alterada Celestia

-Luna los guardias del palacio han sido...-se quedo sin palabras al ver a su hermana convertida en Nightmare Moon-no puede ser otra vez no

-Hola querida Celestia ¿Qué trae por aquí?-pregunto el kirin bloqueándole el paso

-¿Sleipnir? ¿Luna? ¿Qué les paso?

Nightmare Moon intervino-Querida hermana no nos paso nada solo que ahora Jackie y yo seremos los supremos gobernantes de equestria-.

-No Luna reacciona tu no eres así y tu Sleipnir también reacciona, recuerda que tu hermano Deathook pudo cambiar-

-Si el pudo pero ten en cuenta Celly que yo no soy Deathook hablando de eso ahora llámame Black Flare-la hizo a un lado bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación junto a Nightmare Moon-Sígueme mi reina de las pesadillas te mostrare nuestro gran castillo

-Me parece excelente Blackie-ambos villanos desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro dejando a Celestia llena de angustia y de tristeza.

-No puede ser que esto este sucediendo, debo informar a Twilight-sin perder tiempo le escribió una carta a su fiel alumna informándole lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto en el castillo que Sleipnir creo Nightmare Moon veia con admiración la obra de su amado, murciélagos en el techo, armaduras por todos los corredores, velas negras iluminando el castillo y un sinfín de cosas mas.

-Ah este lugar es digno para que yo la poderosa Nightmare Moon lo use de morada, te luciste Blackie

-Si lo hice pensando en, ve mi reina y instálate yo tengo unas cosillas que hacer en ponyville

-¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿No podemos ir a conquistar equestria ya?-pregunto Nightmare Moon con algo de molestia

-Si podríamos pero necesitare ayuda para tener bajo control a los demás reinos es por eso que debo ir a ponyville ahí se encuentran nuestros primeros aliados-El kirin salió volando dejando sola a Nightmare Moon que fue a instalarse a su nueva habitación.

En la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad Twilight leía un libro mientras su esposo Flash Sentry hablaba con su hija Starbust.

-Bien hija nada de distracciones por hoy, mañana terminan tus vacaciones ¿Estas lista para regresar a tu entrenamiento como guardia?-pregunto Flash, a el le emocionaba la idea de que su hija tuviera la meta de convertirse en la primera yegua en ser nombrada capitana de la guardia real de equestria.

-Si no ansió nada mas que eso-

Entonces Twilight grito alarmada-¿Qué? ¡Sleipnir es un kirin malvado y Nightmare Moon regreso¡

-Twily ¿Todo bien?-pregunto Flash preocupado

-No, sucede que...-no pudo terminar uno de los muros del castillo se derrumbo creando un enorme agujero por el cual entro Sleipnir-Tu ¿Crees que dominaras equestria? pues te equivocas no te lo permitiremos-.

-Jejeje tu y cuantos mas-dijo Sleipnir con arrogancia

Flash rápidamente se puso frente a el-Conmigo será suficiente para detenerte

-Jajajajaja Inténtalo-el kirin desenfundo una de sus katanas y se puso en guardia esperando el ataque del pegaso que no tardo mucho en lanzarse hacia Sleipnir.

Flash trato de golpearlo pero lo único que consiguió fue el filo de una katana atravesando su pecho, Twilight y Starbust vieron horrorizadas como Sleipnir enterraba aun mas la katana en el cuerpo de Flash-Corran, huyan de aquí-Twilight y su hija salieron de ahí lo mas rápido que pudieron

-Esto le pasa a los que se atreven a enfrentarme-con un velocidad tremenda Sleipnir decapito la cabeza del pegaso.

Fuera del castillo Twilight y Starbust volaban a toda velocidad hasta que descendieron en la boutique de Rarity, tocaron la puerta desesperadamente hasta que Crystal la hija que Rarity tuvo con Spike les abrio.

-Tía Twilight y prima Starbust se ven muy agitadas, rápido pasen- tan pronto entraron Twilight y su hija rompieron en llanto.

Rarity preocupada se les acerco-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Todo esta bien?-.

-Papa...mu...murió-dijo Starbust entrecortada

-¿Qué? ¿Flash murió? pero como

Twilight entre lagrimas le respondió-Sleipnir lo asesino

-¿Qué? no el tío Sleipnir no es así tuvo que haber sido alguien mas-exclamo Crystal

-Querida sobrina me temo que tienen razón-era Sleipnir que de alguna manera entro en la boutique-en el fondo me duele pero Sparkle ahora eres mi prisionera y tu Rarity tengo otros planes para ti.

-No si nosotros lo evitamos-Spike junto a su otro hijo Turquoise Blitz derribaron a Sleipnir que rápidamente se reincorporo mandándolos a volar.

-Ustedes no son rivales para mi

-Ya veras que si-Spike junto a su hijo volvieron a atacar pero esta vez Sleipnir co su cola golpe a Blitz y con sus afiladas fauces mordió salvajemente el cuello de Spike, el kirin soltó a Spike que se desangraba rápidamente, en solo segundos el dragón cerro los ojos y murió.

Blitz y Crystal entraron en shock Sleipnir aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Rarity que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse-Si vas a asesinarme hazlo ya

-Oh Rarity no pienso asesinarte planeo algo mejor para ti-al igual que con Luna coloco una de sus garras en la frente de la yegua que fue cubierta por humo negro para después revelar la temible figura de Nightmare Rarity-Jajajaja si. ahora Rarity lleva a Twilight a mi castillo en el bosque everfree y aprésala.

-Como ordene mi señor-Nightmare Rarity lanzo un hechizo a Twilight haciendo que se desmayara para después llevarla a donde le habían ordenado

-Hmmm ahora solo falta Discord-Sleipnir emprendió vuelo rompiendo el techo en el proceso, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que diviso a Discord junto a su hijo Chaotix-Jejeje dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí al señor kirin-dijo Discord al ver a Sleipnir aterrizar

-¿Qué como lo supiste?-pregunto Sleipnir sorprendido

-Yo lo se todo y a la vez no se nada

-Jajajajaja ay hermano te adoro pero bueno entonces sabes porque estoy aquí verdad

-Si quieres que me una a ti para conquistar equestria y blah blah blah por cierto estoy adentro

-¿En serio? ¿No te opondrás ni nada por el estilo?

-Nah tu tranquilo además estoy aburrido y necesito divertirme después de todo soy el dios del caos

-Ja Esta bien y ¿Qué hay de ti Chaotix?

-Tranquilo tío yo también estoy dentro el aburrimiento me esta matando-respondió Chaotix-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Quiero que apresen a Ranbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y a Fluttershy

-¿Fluttershy?-exclamo Discord-eso será duro para mi por eso hijo tu ve por ella y yo por las demás oh si Jackal ¿Qué hacemos con sus hijos?

-Pfff ellos no importan solo ignórenlos, ahora me disculparan pero debo revivir a Sombra y destruir el corazón de cristal-Finalizo Sleipnir emprendiendo vuelo hacia el imperio

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**Disculpen si fue algo corto pero les prometo que los siguientes seran mas largos en fin espero que les haya gustado si es así pueden dejarme un review me ayudarían mucho, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen dia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Mas Poder **

En el imperio los guardias de cristal se movilizaban para resguardar el corazón de cristal y a los civiles ya que Sleipnir no tardaría en llegar y ¿Cómo se enteraron? pues ell hijo de Cadence y Shining Armor que estaba de visita en ponyville escucho lo que Sleipnir tenia planeado y le aviso a sus padres que rápidamente desplegaron a sus tropas.

-Shining ¿Crees que Valiant este bien?-Cadence estaba preocupada por su hijo

Shining la abrazo para tranquilizarla un poco-Tranquila el estará bien recuerda que es el mejor soldado que he entrenado-.

-Si de eso no hay duda

Entonces por las puertas entro Valiant Heart y Cadence emocionada fue abrazarlo-Oh hijo estas bien

-Jajaja tranquila mama no me paso nada-Dijo Valiant tratando de calmar a su madre

Shining también se acerco para abrazar a su hijo pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sleipnir en lugar de Valiant.

-Jejeje caíste-dijo haciendo retroceder a Shining

Cadence con miedo le pregunto-¿Donde esta mi hijo?

-Oh si tu querido hijo-el kirin chasqueo los dedos y frente a el aparecio el cuerpo sin vida de Valiant-debo decir que fue muy desagradable hacerme pasar por el para poder entrar al palacio pero ni modo-.

Cadence y Shining miraban con tristeza el cuerpo de su hijo que tenia una mueca de horror en su rostro-No mi pequeño no-decía Cadence entre lagrimas abrazando a su hijo.

-¿Por que haces esto?-le pregunto Shining –Tu no eres así-.

Sleipnir rió y lo tomo por el cuello-Jejeje corrección yo no era así y lo hago porque quiero y porque puedo hacerlo-con la filosa punta de su cola atravesó el pecho del unicornio haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Cadence con terror se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rogarle que se detuviera-Por...favor...detente-.

-Oh pobrecilla ¿Quieres que deje de hacer esto?-Sleipnir apuñalaba a Shining una y otra vez haciéndolo gritar de dolor-Jajajajaja adoro tu sufrimiento- siguió así hasta que el unicornio murió.

-N...no... Valiant... Shining no-dijo Cadence estallando en llanto

-Ah ya deja de llorar, me aturdes-Sleipnir la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente-ahora a lo que vine-abandono la sala del trono asesinando a los guardias que trataban de impedírselo.

En ponyville los hijos de las mane 6 estaban reunidos en Sugracube corner o bueno en lo que quedo después de que Discord y Chaotix hicieran de las suyas.

-¿Por qué? primero el tío Sleipnir asesina a mi padre y luego mi amado Chaotix se unió a el-decía Crystal soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Vaya pero si la chica ruda esta llorando-exclamo Prism Bolt el hijo que Rainbow tuvo con Soarin

Starbust la hija de Twilight lo reprendió molesta-Cayate Bolt no estamos para tus idioteces, tu no sabes lo que es ver morir a tu padre de una manera tan cruel-.

-No pero secuestraron a mi mama

-Secuestraron a las madres de todos genio pero ¿Qué haremos? nosotros solos no podemos contra ellos-pregunto Calamity Rose la hija de Ragnarok y Pinkie Pie

-¿Y tu padre Rose? el podría ayudarnos-dijo Turquoise Blitz

-Ayudarlos para que-interrumpió una voz fuera de Sugracube Corner, voz que Rose reconoció al instante

-¡Papi¡ que bueno que viniste. te extrañe

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña-Ragnarok la cargo y le pregunto-¿Para que necesitan mi ayuda?

Entonces los 4 adolescentes le contaron todo lo que paso, la muerte de Spike y Flash, Discord y Chaotix ayudando a Sleipnir y el secuestro de las Mane 6, esto ultimo puso furioso al dragón que destruyo una casa con sus puños a causa del enojo.

-¡¿QUE?¡ ¡SE ATREVIERON A TOCAR A MI PINKIE¡ ¡ESOS IDIOTAS ME LA PAGARAN CARO¡-Ragnarok emprendió vuelo pero regreso pasados 5 minutos-Oh si exactamente donde están jejeje-dijo rascándose la cabeza-.

-Solo escuchamos que están en un castillo en el bosque everfree-explico Crystal-pero espera grandote que iremos contigo ¿Verdad muchachos?

-¡SI¡-gritaron todos al unísono

-Bueno como quieran-los 4 adolescentes subieron al lomo del dragón que emprendió vuelo hacia el bosque everfree.

De vuelta en el Imperio, Sleipnir había llegado al corazón de cristal

-Oh si-con una de sus garras toco el corazón que se torno de color negro proyectando una serie de luces que al final se juntaron en una sola, entonces el cielo se lleno de nubes negras y una ola de oscuridad cubrió el imperio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Sleipnir.

La oscuridad dejo de ser solo una simple bruma se materializo con la forma de un unicornio gris se trataba de el Rey Sombra

-¿Qué ...sucede? ¿Estoy vivo otra vez?-se preguntaba a si mismo-¿Pero como?

Sleipnir dio un paso al frente-Gracias a mi

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo soy el Rey Black Flare antes llamado Jackal Sleipnir y próximo gobernante de equestria

-Si como no para hacer eso tendrás que pasar sobre mi-Sombra se dispuso a atacarlo pero una voz lo detuvo

-¡ALTO AHÍ SOMBRA¡

-¿THANOS?-pregunto aterrado

Entonces Thanos apareció frente a ellos-Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido sombra

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunto Sleipnir

-Si lo conozco pero antes déjame felicitarte haz hecho un excelente trabajo sigue asi

-Muchas gracias mi señor Thanos

-En cuanto a ti-dijo refiriéndose a Sombra-mas te vale que lo obedezcas

-Pero ¿Por qué? tu me otorgaste poderes incluso podría vencerlo-exclamo Sombra molesto

-Eso lo dudo, a ti te otorgue poderes pero a el lo convertí en un Kirin la raza mas poderosa , eleve sus habilidades a niveles inimaginables y finalmente le otorgue una de las seis piedras del infinito, en resumen tu no eres rival para el-.

Sombra se quedo callado hasta que finalmente hablo-Bien lo entiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga Black Flare?

-Ustedes Seres de oscuridad deténganse-Se trataba de un enorme dragón hecho de cristal blanco.

-Tu debes ser Diamond Jozu el mítico dragón protector del imperio-dijo Thanos dejando sorprendido a Diamond

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre criatura de las tinieblas?

-Yo lo se todo soy el poderoso Thanos y tu eres el muñeco de pruebas de mi campeón

-¿Cual de esos dos debiluchos es tu campeón?-pregunto Jozu

-Cuidado con lo que dices-Señalo a Sleipnir-el podría derrotarte en su forma actual sin esforzarse pero quiero que pruebe su nueva habilidad-saco un pequeño cristal con la silueta de un dragón en su interior y se lo entrego

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sleipnir

-Es el alma de uno de los siete dragones infernales en este caso es el alma de Lucifer el mas poderoso de los 7, ahora ve y aniquila a ese idiota

-¿Pero como la uso?

-Solo acércala a la gema del infinito

Jozu impaciente les dijo- Que esperan van a enfrentarme o que-.

Sleipnir hizo lo que Thanos le había indicado acerco el cristal a la gema que estaba en su pecho, al contacto una luz morada lo envolvió.

Cuando la luz desapareció revelo la figura de un gigantesco dragón que doblegaba en tamaño el palacio del imperio, era color, con 6 pares de alas , sobre el flotaba lo que parecían ser los símbolos de los siete dragones infernales.

Cuando el gran dragon aleteo todo el imperio de cristal se vino abajo a excepción del palacio que por alguna extraña razon Thanos evito que se derrumbara.

-Eso se llama Modo Demonio es tu transformación mas poderosa-le explico Thanos al gigantesco dragón

Jozu presa del miedo intento escapar pero Sleipnir en su Modo Demonio le lanzo un rayo de energía morada desde su enorme boca evaporizando al dragón de cristal, después de esto Sleipnir regreso a la normalidad.

-¿Eso fue mi máximo poder?-pregunto sorprendido

-No, eso apenas fue una pequeña muestra de lo que tu Modo Demonio puede hacer

-¿Qué? entonces el Modo Demonio puede hacer mas que eso-dijo Sombra sorprendido

-Así es pero Sleip..no Black Flare solo úsalo cuando la situación lo amerite ¿Entendido?, ahora eres igual o incluso mas fuerte que un dios

-Ósea mas fuerte que tu-dijo sombra refiriéndose a Thanos

-No te confundas yo no soy un dios

-Entonces ¿Qué eres?-pregunto Sombra

-La verdadera pregunta muchacho es ¿Qué no soy?-le respondió mientras desaparecía

-Eso fue raro pero ahora Black Flare ¿Qué haremos?

-Iremos al Tártaro-respondió dejando confundido a Sombra

-¿Al Tártaro? ¿Para que iríamos allá?

El kirin miro hacia el horizonte-Por Lord Tirek

**Fin del Capitulo 3**

**¿Les gusto?, si es así comenten que les parecio, también acepto consejos, sugerencias o algo que les gustaria que agregue, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen día**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sentado en una silla de oro junto a un gran escritorio hecho de cristal podíamos ver a Thanos observando detenidamente un globo terráqueo en la parte donde se encontraba equestria.

-Jejejejeje lo estas haciendo bien, si logras conquistar equestria demostraras estar listo para ayudarme a tener el mundo bajo nuestros pies-dijo Thanos cuando las puertas de su habitación se abrieron.

Wyvern entro y se paro junto a su padre-Querido padre se solicita tu presencia en la sala del trono-.

-¿Ahora que sucede?-pregunto con algo de molestia.

-Mas bien Quien

-¿De quien se trata?-volvió a preguntar Thanos

-Acnologia

Thanos con una mirada seria salió de su habitación junto a su hijo para dirigirse a la sala del trono. Cuando entraron a la sala del trono Azathoth estaba sentado en su respectivo trono y parado frente a el estaba un gigantesco dragón negro con algunas escamas azules en forma de espiral.

-Acnologia ¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto al gran dragón que volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto Acnologia precipitandose hacia Thanos

-Yo no he hecho nada-respondió Thanos con arrogancia

-No mientas, vi lo que hiciste, mandaste a un sujeto a conquistar todos los reinos de ese continente sin mi consentimiento-.

-Y que con eso

-Serás Thanos y todo eso pero no tenias derecho de hacer eso sabes bien que me nombraron a mi como nuevo dios de ese mundo cuando los tres olímpicos olvidaron lo que fueron-respondio Acnologia furioso

-No me hables en ese tono muchacho, ten un poco de respeto

-Yo soy todo menos un muchacho

-Jajajaja por favor yo ya destruía galaxias cuando tu solo eras un maldito huevo

-Esto no se va a quedar así Thanos-dijo Acnologia molesto

-¿Que harás al respecto?

-Mandare a Delta y a mi hijo Susanoo a liquidar a ese kirin-.

Thanos comenzó a reírse de manera maniática cuando escucho aquellas palabras-¡Jajajajajaja! Ese fénix y tu hijo no son rival para el, mandarlos a enfrentarlo es sentenciarlos a muerte-

-¿Por que cree...-las palabras se le

fueron de la boca cuando vio que faltaba una gema en el guantelete de Thanos-No puede ser la Gema Poder ¿Se... se la entregaste?-.

-Eres muy observador

-No puede ser iré a detenerlo yo mismo

-Jajajaja temo decirte que tu tampoco podrías con el

-¡ ¿Que?! Como puedes decir eso-dijo Acnologia

-Recuerdas a los siete dragones infernales-.

-Ellos fueron eliminados no entiendo que tiene que ver... espera el alma de Lucifer sobrevivió y fuiste elegido para resguardarla-entonces Acnologia comprendió todo-también le entregaste el alma de Lucifer ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!-.

-SI por eso me dicen el Titán Loco-.

-Si sigues así lo harás igual de poderoso que tus hijos-.

-Ahora que lo pienso tener otro hijo no estaría mal ¿ustedes que dicen?-pregunto a Wyvern y a Azathoth.

-Jejeje pues la verdad Sleipnir me cae bien-dijo Wyvern

-Lo que tu decidas padre yo lo respetare-añadió Azathoth

-Bien mas tarde le daré la noticia y le llevare otro regalito-dijo haciendo aparecer un huevo morado con detalles blanco- espero le agrade el nuevo y mejorado Hipherion-.

-Ya he visto suficiente iré a detener a ese sujeto-dijo Acnologia

-Mejor dicho yo te detendré a ti-Thanos apareció frente a el frenándole el paso

-¿Que sucede? Dijiste que el podría derrotarme

-Si eso dije pero seré yo quien te aniquile

-Entonces ¡INTENTALO!-Acnologia lanzo un poderoso golpe con una de sus garras pero Thanos lo freno usando solo uno de sus dedos, lo sorprendente es que el dedo

de Thanos no estaba tocando la garra del dragón era como si una extraña

fuerza lo detuviera.

Thanos con tranquilidad le dijo-Ahora Muere-Con su garra derecha toco el pecho de Acnologia que comenzó a desintegrarse al sentir la garra de Thanos.

-¡DELTA! ¡SUSANOO!-alcanzo a decir antes de desintegrarse completamente dejando un montón de polvo en el suelo.

Por las puertas entro a toda velocidad un dragón morado con un fénix negro sobre su hombro.

-Jejejeje Susanoo y Delta que gusto verlos-dijo Thanos con una sonrisa en su rostro-Vaya que tu padre era un idiota pero reconozco que fue valiente al enfrentarme-.

Delta y Susanoo quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron, no podían creer que Acnologia haya muerto, una sensación que nunca habían experimentado comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos.

-¿Q...que es esto que estoy sintiendo?- se pregunto Susanoo a si mismo

-¿Acaso es?-agrego Delta

Thanos se puso frente a ellos-Si puedo sentir el miedo en ustedes y por lo que veo no lo habían experimentado antes-.

-No-Susanoo saco una espada de fuego negro-esto no es miedo, es sed de venganza

-El tiene razón esto no es miedo, nos las pagaran por habernos mentido-dijo Delta transformándose en un dragón de huesos

-Wyvern, Azathoth encárguense de ellos-.

-Si padre-dijo Azathtoh

-Jejeje a bailar-añadió Wyvern preparando su bastón de doble sierra (como el que tiene Skorge en Gears of War 2)

Susanoo cargo contra Thanos con su espada de llamas negras pero fue detenido por Wyvern que freno el ataque con su bastón de sierras, Susanoo tuvo que retroceder ante la gran fuerza de Wyvern que comenzó a girar su bastón con una endemoniada rapidez mientras perseguía a Susanoo.

Mientras tanto Delta era vapuleado por Azathoth, el dragón de huesos en un intento por derrotarlo cargo contra el pero Azathoth sin inmutarse lo dejo fuera de combate dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Patético-dijo viendo al fénix negro que se encontraba muy lastimado-¿Cómo vas hermano?-.

-Jajajaja espera ya casi termino-dijo Wyvern mientras Susanoo con su espada al frente intento atacarlo, grave erro lo único que consiguió fue que Wyvern cortara su espada en dos y de paso lo hirió gravemente.

-N...no puede ser ¿Cómo?-se pregunto Delta sin creer que fueron derrotados

Antes de que los dos hermanos dieran el golpe final una luz blanca cubrió a Delta y a Susanoo haciendo que desaparecieran.

-Carajo-exclamo Wyvern al ver a desaparecer a su oponente-estaba a punto de matarlo-.

-Parece que alguien los ayudo a escapar ¿Pero quien?-pregunto Azathoth

-Yo creo saber quien es pero debo asegurarme-respondio Thanos-"A si que decidiste volver"-pensó

En equestria Black Flare ( Recuerden que ese es el nuevo nombre de Sleipnir, al menos en este fanfic) estaba junto a Sombra en la entrada del Tártaro.

-Bah odio este lugar- se quejo Sombra

-Tranquilo de todos modos iba a ir yo solo-dijo Black Flare entrando al Tártaro

-Y ¿Que haré yo?

-Ve a mi castillo en el bosque everfree- explico Black-si Nightmare Moon no te deja entrar dile que vas de mi parte

-Yo no necesito autorización de nadie

Black Flare molesto lo estrello en una de las Paredes- si vas a mi castillo necesitaras su autorización ella esta a cargo cuando yo no este y mas te vale que lo obedezcas-puso una de sus garras en su rostro haciéndole un pequeño corte-Por que si no te las veras conmigo ¡AHORA LARGO¡.

Inmediatamente Sombra se fue corriendo de ahí dejando solo a Black Flare que comenzó a recorrer el Tartaro dentro se podían escuchar desgarradores gritos de dolor, conforme avanzaba las criaturas con las que Black se topaba se hacían mas grotescas y aterradoras pero nada que le pudiera hacer frente estas criaturas huían tan pronto lo veían.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se topo con Cerberus.

-Que bonito perrito

Cerberus se lanzo hacia el kirin que lo

Detuvo literalmente con la mirada, el perro e tres cabezas retrocedió con miedo pero cuando Black paso junto a el comenzó a quejarse y a retorcerse de dolor hasta que cayo muerto.

Black siguió con su camino hasta que encontró una gran celda, era la celda de Tirek que se encontraba de espaldas en una de las esquinas de su celda.

-Tu debes ser Tirek-el centauro se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre, se acerco al frente de la celda para poder ver mejor a quien lo llamaba

-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto con una voz un tanto apagada

-Yo soy Black Flare y necesito ti ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que?

-Para tener a equestria y a sus reinos vecino bajo mi control ¿Que dices?

-Jajaja vienes aquí a pedir mi ayuda-río malévolamente-¿que me darás a cambio?-pregunto

-Se por que estas aquí, te prometo Venganza , podrás ir libre por equestria robando la magia de todos los ponys sin que nadie se te oponga pero para eso necesito algunos aliados mas eso significa que tendrías que esperar un poco-.

Tirek lo pensó unos minutos hasta que dio su respuesta-Tenemos un trato amigo Black Flare-.

-Bien ahora retrocede-el kirin con si cuerno lanzo un rayo rojo que destruyo la celda de Tirek dejándolo libre

-¡SI! ¡Libre al fin! Ahora ¿Que debo hacer?

-Ve a mi castillo, di que vas de mi parte y espérame ahí-chasqueo sus dedos he hizo aparecer un portal hacia su castillo

-Así será- respondió cruzando el portal

Inmediatamente después Black salió del tártaro, al estar fuera un alicornio negro de crin y cola color rojo y alas de demonio apareció frente a el.

-¿A donde crees que vas?-pregunto aquel alicornio

-Primero respóndeme ¿Quien carajos eres tu?

-Si claro yo soy Absalon emperador del imperio celeste y aquel que te va a destruir

Entonces frente a ellos apareció un alicornio blanco de crin y cola color azul, se trataba de Holy Blade.

-¡Absalon! Te dijeron que aun no es el momento de enfrentarlo- exclamo

Blade molesto

-¡silencio! ¿Que podría hacerme ese debilucho?

-¿Debilucho? Acaso olvidaste lo que EL nos dijo sobre Sleipnir el esta a otro nivel, no es algo que nosotros dos podemos manejar

Black Flare estaba comenzando a irritarse pero Blade y Absalon siguieron discutiendo

-Seria bueno que esto terminara con ustedes fuera de aqui-dijo Black desenfundando su katana-lastima que no va a ser así-con su katana lanzo un rayo rojo con forma de espiral hacia el cielo.

Después solo hubo silencio mismo que fue terminado segundo después por el sonido de algo grande cayendo.

Absalon y Holy se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver un meteorito dirigirse hacia ellos.

-No puede ser-dijo Holy con miedo-¡Un meteorito!

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-añadió Absalon

En un intento por protegerse Holy creo un escudo mágico y Absalon hizo aparecer una barrera de oscuridad, en cambio Black Flare con su katana creo una fuerza gravitatoria lo suficientemente fuerte para frenar el una luz blanca rodeo a Absalon y a Holy que desaparecieron misteriosamente.

El meteorito finalmente choco dejando un gran cráter y en el

centro de este se encontraba Black Flare sin ningún rasguño, cuando volteo vio al tártaro completamente destruido al igual que todos los prisioneros que resguardaba.

-Creo que me pase un poquitín-dijo rascándose la cabeza

**Fin del Capitulo 4**

**Y asi termina este capitulo, si gustan pueden dejarme un review comentando que les pareció, también acepto consejos, sugerencia he ideas , sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen ****día**


	5. Chapter 5

** Esta pequeña nota es para agradecer a cartman6x61, Eyedragon Ancalagon, SilverWolf850, -Pen, MasterRex 26 y a Xnigmao por darme el permiso y autorizacion de poder usar sus OCs en ese fanfic y descuiden que ya pronto ****aparecerán**

**Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Después del incidente del meteorito Black Flare siguió con su camino hasta que llego a los limites de equestria, a partir de ahí solo había un gran y árido desierto.

-Ah carajo hace mucho calor si tan solo pudiera controlar el agua-dijo Black dándose aire con sus garras.

-Es curioso que digas eso-dijo una voz, entonces frente a el apareció Thanos.

-Vaya señor Thanos ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno estoy aquí... vaya pero si es Rex el sacrogrito-Thanos volteo y vio a un pegaso blanco con alas de dragón, ojos rojos y crin y cola negras con algunas rayas blancas, junto a el había un fénix dorado.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? Bueno eso no importa ahora preparense para ser destruidos-dijo Rex disparando sus Desert Eagle contra ellos.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes-respondio Black recibiendo las balas pero sin sufrir ningún daño al igual que Thanos

-"El tenia razón al advertirme que eran fuertes, pero que mis balas forjadas en el monte olimpo no les hicieran daño no me lo esperaba"-penso

Thanos al parecer leyó su mente y le dijo-Pues parece que El tenia razón y por lo que veo no era mentira que las balas de tu arma fueron forjadas por los tres olímpicos-.

-¿Pero como lo sabes?

-Porque yo lo se todo-dijo Thanos-Ah te creas solo leí tu mente pero ya enserio si lo se todo-.

-Eso no importa aun así los venceré-dijo poniendose en posición de combate

Thanos señalo a Black -Olvide decirte que Poseidon esta frente a ti-

-¡ ¿QUE?! ¿Donde esta?-pregunto Rex sorprendido

-Esta junto a mi-Inmediatamente Thanos chasqueo los dedos esto hizo que Black entrara en trance, comenzó a levitar al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaron de color blanco.

Finalmente Black se recupero del trance solo que gracias a esto sus recuerdos de cuando era un dios y sus poderes de Dios de los Mares regresaron.

-¡Yo...yo soy! ¡POSEIDON!-Black se cubrió de una luz azul que cambio su armadura negra por una de color azul fuerte, con su cuerno hizo aparecer su legendario tridente-¡EL DIOS DE LOS MARES!-estrello su tridente contra el suelo provocando que la tierra se abriera y a lo lejos una gigantesca ola apareció convirtiendo el árido desierto en un enorme y vasto océano.

Thanos estaba maravillado al contrario de Rex que estaba sorprendido-I...imposible en verdad es Poseidon-Rex no se percato hasta segundos después que estaba rodeado por 3 gigantescas serpientes marinas que eran: Ryujin, Jormungander y finalmente el imponente Leviathan que triplicaba en tamaño a sus acompañantes.

Antes de que las imponentes bestias acabaran con Rex una luz blanca lo rodeo al igual que paso con Absalon, Holy Blade, Susanoo y Delta, Rex desapareció.

-¿A donde fue?-pregunto Black molesto

-Yo creo saber pero aun no estoy seguro Hijo mío

-¿Hijo?

-Así es gracias los poderes que te otorgue y a que restauraste los tuyos como dios has demostrado estar al nivel de mis hijos es por eso que te adopto como uno de ellos

Black hizo una reverencia-Gracias Padre

-Dime Black ¿Qué mas hace falta para dominar el continente?

-Solo me hace falta Chrysallis de hecho iba por ella-.

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo de ir por ella pero tendrás que hacer algo por mi-.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti querido padre?-pregunto Black

-Necesito que investigues sobre algo llamado "La Maquina del Apocalipsis"

-¿Investigar?-pregunto-creí que lo sabias todo-.

-Si emm... se tantas cosas que no puedo recordar todas y lo que te pido esta entre esas cosas-explico Thanos algo nervioso.

-Bien creo saber donde encontrar la información que necesitas pero antes debo hacer otra cosa-Black se coloco a la mitad del océano que creo y con un movimiento de su tridente las aguas se abrieron, las aguas se estremecieron cuando del fondo emergió una enorme ciudad se trataba de la mítica Atlántida.

-Ya veo trajiste de vuelta a tu reino, bien te dejo, tengo una changeling que visitar-dijo entrando por un portal

-Ya veo trajiste de vuelta a tu reino, bien te dejo, tengo una changeling que visitar-dijo desapareciendo de ahí

Black con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro entro a su reino la Atlántida-Se... se siente tan bien estar de vuelta-.

Tan pronto entro los ciudadanos atlantes lo reconocieron aun con su nueva apariencia.

-Señor Poseidon ha vuelto-le dijo un Minotauro arrodillandose ,después se puso de pie y grito-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS NUESTRO REY REGRESO!-los ciudadanos se acercaron para recibir a su rey

-Su majestad-dijo un dragón marino-nos llena de alegría tenerlo de vuelta

Black podía ser malvado y con un corazon oscuro pero estar de

Vuelta en su reino y con sus habitantes le causaba una gran felicidad.

-A mi me llena de alegría volver a ver a mis maravillosos súbditos, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo asuntos que atender en el palacio-Dijo el kirin emprendiendo vuelo hacia su castillo

Una ves en su palacio se dirigió a la sala del trono donde vio su antiguo trono que le trajo varios recuerdos.

Flashback

Podemos ver a un joven Sleipnir contemplando la recién construida junto a su amigo Nereo-Es hermosa no amigo-.

-Jejeje te luciste Sleipnir-respondio Nereo

-Oh vamos tu también ayudaste, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible-.

-No amigo debo darte las gracias a ti, si no me hubieras encontrado ese día de seguro seguiría embriagándome a la orilla del mar -.

-¿Nereo?-pregunto Sleipnir

-¿Que sucede amigo?

-Te gustaría ser el primer general del ejercito atlante

-Jajajaja obviamente si no aceptara quien carajos evitaría que mandaras tu reino a la mierda-.

-Jajajajaja hijo de puta por eso me agradas-respondio dandole un golpe en el brazo-sabes es hermoso y todo pero algo le falta a este lugar -.

-Y ¿Que es eso que le falta?

-Una reina, es mas a partir de mañana empezare a buscar a esa reina

Nereo le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-Jajaja una reina, no digas pendejadas-.

Ouch eso dolio-respondio sobando su cabeza-pero ya veras, encontrare una hermosa princesa, me haré su novio, seremos felices, nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosas hijas-.

-Y si no ¿Que?

-Te dare toda la cerveza que quieras

Fin de Flashback

-Jajaja ese Nereo-dijo con algo de nostalgia-recuerdo que dos días después de eso te conocí a ti Lulu

Flashback

La princesa Luna daba uno de sus típicos paseos nocturnos por los jardines del palacio.

-Ah como siempre una hermosa y tranquila noche-dijo sentándose al pie de un árbol cuando de repente de una de las ramas del árbol un alicornio que estaba colgado de cabeza apareció frente a ella haciendo que se asustara

-Oh ¿Te asuste?-pregunto aquel alicornio que en realidad era Sleipnir

-No para nada-respondió Luna con sarcasmo

-Oh me alegro mucho por un segundo creí que si te asuste-Luna hizo una facepalm al escuchar la respuesta de Sleipnir

-Ah muy bien y a todo esto ¿Que haces aquí?-.

-Bueno pues necesitaba un lugar para descansar y la rama de ese árbol se veía muy cómoda-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Dormiste en la rama de un árbol? ¿Por que?-.

-No lo se solo lo hice y ya

-"Es algo tontito pero es lindo"-pensó Luna

-Oye ¿Como te llamas?-.

-¿No sabes mi nombre?-pregunto algo sorprendida-.

-No, es la primera vez que te veo aparte no soy de aquí-.

-Oh ya veo, Mi nombre es Luna y soy una de las princesas de equestria

-"Oh si es una princesa y es muy hermosa-pensó-Tienes un lindo nombre, yo me llamo Jackal Sleipnir-.

-Tu también tienes un nombre lindo Sleipnir-.

-¿De veras? Nunca me habían dicho eso-entonces Sleipnir le pregunto-¿Puedes acercarte un poco mas?-.

-Emm si claro por que no-Luna se acerco mas a Sleipnir que al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca lamió su mejilla dejándola confundida-¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Solo quería probarte no se porque, sabias que eres muy bonita-esto ultimo provoco que Luna se sonrojara.

Sleipnir bajo del árbol y se sentó junto a ella

-G...gracias, oye eres muy interesante quiero conocerte mas-.

-Jejeje a mi también me encantaría conocerte mas ¿Donde podríamos vernos?-.

-Que tal mañana en este mismo lugar a la misma hora ¿Te parece?-pregunto Luna un poco tímida

-Me parece excelente-de improvisto beso la mejilla de Luna provocando que se pusiera roja como un tomate-Nos vemos mañana-.

Fin de Flashback

-Lulu-dijo con tristeza-no debí haberte hecho esto

-¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto una

voz detrás de el, se trataba de Nightmare Moon que abrazo a su amado.

-Por que extraño a mi Lulu

-¿Que dices?-pregunto confundida- Yo soy Ella

-Tu no eres Lulu tu eres Nightmare Moon aquella que quería sumir a equestria bajo la noche eterna-.

-¿Y?

Black saco una foto de el abrazando a Luna el día de los corazones cálidos, la miro con algo de tristeza hasta que finalmente dijo-No se que pienses de mi pero aun estoy a tiempo de traerte de vuelta-el kirin cubrió de energía blanca su garra derecha para después colocarla en la frente de Nightmare Moon que fue envuelta en una luz blanca para después revelar la figura de la princesa Luna.

Luna se cercioro de que en verdad había regresado a su estado normal-Oh todo esta en orden, espero eso no haya afectado al bebe-dijo acariciando su vientre

Luna volteo y vio a Black con la cabeza baja así que decidió acercarse a el, Black sintió a Luna acercándose pero en lugar de recibir un golpe como el esperaba recibió un abrazo de parte de su amada.

-Gracias Jackie-.

-Lulu yo no se que decir-.

-No tienes que decir nada-.

-Yo entiendo si estas enojada y dejas de quererme si tu tranquila estaré bien-dijo Black con tristeza

Pero Luna solo lo abrazo mas fuerte-Si estoy enojada pero no lo suficiente para dejar de amarte Jackie

-Lulu yo... Te amo-.

-Y yo a ti y no te preocupes ya conocí a ese tal Thanos y me di cuenta que va a ser muy difícil restaurar tu corazon pero el hecho de saber que me amas me da esperanzas de que algún día volverás a ser el mismo de siempre-.

-Eso significa mucho para mi-respondio correspondiendo su abrazo

-También entiendo si ahora tienes que marcharte y hacer otras cosas-.

-Si tengo cosas que hacer-con su garra acaricio el rostro de la alicornio-pero pueden esperar hasta mañana-.

Luna con una enorme sonrisa le dio un apasionado beso que dejo a Black con cara de tonto-Jajajaja igual que con nuestro primer beso-.

-Como olvidarlo pero ahora dime cariño ¿Como va el bebe?-pregunto acariciando el vientre de Luna

-Tranquilo va muy bien ya empezó a patear un po...-en ese instante recordó que Black había hecho un hechizo para que el bebe tuviera las características de dragón que ahora tiene su padre.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Black comenzo a agitar su casco hasta que recibio respuesta-Lulu ¿Sucede algo?

-Jackie ¿Que cosa esta creciendo dentro de mi?-.

En la colmena de los Changelings Thanos fue a reclutar a Chrysallis pero al parecer los habitantes de la colmena no le dieron un buen recibimiento pero a el no le importo, con el simple hecho de mover su dedo eliminaba una gran cantidad de changelings.

Para cuando llego a donde estaba la reina Chrysallis, ya había exterminado a mas de la mitad de la colmena.

-Bonita decoración Chrysallis-dijo dirigiéndose a la reina de los changelings

Antes de que se acercara lo suficiente Chrysallis hablo-Azog encárgate de el-con solo decir estas palabras un changeling blanco lo doble de grande que uno normal arremetió contra Thanos con un enorme mazo pero el dragón morado no se inmutaba por los ataques de Azog y siguió con su camino.

-Oh si haces un buen trabajo Azog ahora puedes trabajar mas la zona del

cuello, Chrysallis tienes un excelente masajista-.

-¿Quien eres tu? Y ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la changeling molesta y asustada a la vez

Thanos beso su casco-Yo soy Thanos de Titán también conocido como El Titán Loco y estoy aquí para pedir que te unas a la causa de mi hijo Black Flare-.

-Ja ¿Que causa?-volvió a preguntar

-El dominio de equestria

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces Chrysallis inmediatamente accedio-Jajajajajajaja estoy dentro ¿que debo hacer ahora?-.

-Espera las ordenes de Black Flare, sin mas que decir me retiro

-Tu no iras a ningún lado maldito macho-le dijo una alicornio blanca de crin dorada apareciendo frente a el, se trataba de Hera

-¿Quien me lo va a impedir?

-Insolente ahora muere-Hera hizo brillar su cuerno, debajo de ella se formo una rara pasta blanca que después se transformo en una gran anaconda blanca de ojos dorados que se enrollo alrededor de Hera que solamente la acaricio

-Jajajajajaja esa debe ser Shiro la lombriz albina o me equivoco

-!Shiro acabalo!-la anaconda blanca obedeció, se lanzo hacia Thanos pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo la serpiente se desintegro dejando a Hera con cara de asombro-No...no puede ser-Entonces Thanos apareció frente a ella, levanto su dedo en el aire haciendo que Hera levitara hasta llegar a su rostro

-No debiste hacer eso ahora pagaras las consecuencias-los ojos de Thanos comenzaron a brillar mientras Hera se retorcía de dolor pero antes de terminar con su vida alguien los interrumpió provocando que Thanos soltara a la alicornio

-Ya fue suficiente Thanos detente ahora mismo-le dijo un enorme carnero tuerto, tenia una larga barba blanca, una armadura hecha de rayos y un gran mazo dorado

Thanos que al parecer reconoció aquella voz volteo con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro-Al fin te dignaste a volver ¡ODIN!-.

**Fin de Capitulo**

**Asi termina otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia si les gusto comenten que les pareció, también pueden darme algún consejo oh claro si tienen algun Oc que quieren que aparezca solo diganmelo, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles buen dia**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

En la colmena changeling Thanos reía descontroladamente-Jajajajajaja Odin regreso Jajajajajaja vaya sorpresa-.

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia maldito?-pregunto Odin irritado por la actitud de Thanos

El titán estaba llorando de la risa-Jajajaja...que gracioso-.

Odin preparo su gran mazo dorado-Hera sal de aquí y ve por refuerzos-Hera de mala gana atravesó un portal que Odin había creado-Ahora si Thanos tu vida termina hoy-.

El carnero impacto su mazo contra el imponente cuerpo de Thanos pero desgraciadamente no provoco ningún daño en el titan-jajajaja se nota que olvidaste como termino nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento-.

-P...pero ese día mi mazo te hirió-.

-Ja ese día estaba en mi forma terrenal además en ese entonces no tenia esto-El titán dejo ver su mano derecha, Odin quedo aterrorizado al ver el guantelete del infinito con cinco de las seis gemas del infinito

-No...puede...ser-dijo Odin asustado-"Pero aun le falta la gema poder"-pensó pero Thanos leyó su mente

-La gema poder la encontré hace mucho solo que por el momento la porta mi hijo Black Flare-.

-¡ ¿Estas loco?!-.

-Oh carajo ya estoy harto de eso ya se que estoy loco pero no me lo tienen que recalcar cada que me vean, sabes que mejor me voy al rincón-Thanos como si fuera un niño regañado se fue a una de las esquinas de la colmena y se sentó con los brazos cruzados

Odin suspiro-Ufff... No importa lo poderoso que sea ni los años que pasen, sigue siendo el mismo idiota inmaduro-dijo con seriedad-Ahora entiendo por que su esposa lo dejo-.

Thanos al oír esto se movió de su rincón y se puso frente a Odin-Oye no menciones a Rosa (Si así se llamaba su esposa) aun la extraño-chasqueo los

Dedos y una rosa blanca apareció frente a el-Oh Rosita ¿Donde estarás?- cambio su armadura dorada por un smoking, después comenzó a besar la rosa luego a lamerla y finalmente hizo aparecer una pista de baile donde comenzó a bailar con la rosa blanca pegada a su pecho

Odin estaba a punto de irse de ahí pero los refuerzos que había solicitado aparecieron junto a el ¿Quienes eran estos refuerzos? Bueno eran dos fénix, uno azul con una pechera con el símbolo de omega y uno rojo con el símbolo de alpha que después se transformaron el alicornios,

-¿Este es el lugar correcto?-pregunto el alicornio rojo de nombre Alpha al ver a Thanos bailar con la rosa

-¿Ese es Thanos el destructor de galaxias?-dijo la alicornio azul de nombre omega

-Aunque no lo crean si el es Thanos-respondió Odin mientras el dragón Seguía con lo suyo

De improvisto Alpha lanzo una bola de fuego que carbonizo a la rosa, Thanos se horrorizo al ver a la rosa convertirse en nada mas que cenizas-¡Ay Madre de Mi! ¡La mataron!-el Titán volvió a ponerse su armadura-¡PAGARAN POR ESO!-coloco 2 dedos en el suelo, en un instante el suelo comenzó a sacudirse destruyendo la colmena, afortunadamente Chrysallis huyo a tiempo de ahí.

Pero no solo la colmena quedo destruida casi todo el desierto se convirtió en una tundra volcánica a excepción de la parte donde se encontraba el océano que Black creo.

-Y todo esto por una rosa ¿En serio?-dijo Omega-Estas loco

-¡AH!-grito Thanos-mas alicornios ewww por que de tantas especies siempre tienen que ser alicornios se supone que en esta dimensión solo quedaban siete-.

-Pero en otras dimensiones aun viven y son muchos, ahora que lo pienso reclute a varios alicornios-explico Odin

-Ah espera ¿Reclutar?

-No debí haber dicho eso pero veras he estado reuniendo a héroes y villanos de todas las dimensiones existentes para crear un ejercito lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerte-Odin golpeo a Thanos con su mazo pero el titán lo detuvo con el simple hecho de pensarlo

-Patético, todo intento por detenerme será nulo

-¿Por que estas tan seguro de eso?-le pregunto Omega que se transformo en una loba plateada con mechones azules, Alpha al igual que ella se transformo pero el se convirtió en un gran león dorado de melena roja

-El Shinigami bestia-exclamo Odin-No creo que salgas bien librado de esta Thanos

-Como dije antes todo intento por detenerme es nulo-

-Y yo vuelvo a pregunta ¿Por que dices eso?-pregunto Omega lanzándose hacia Thanos junto con Alpha

-¡POR QUE YO SOY THANOS!-con el leve aleteo de su ala izquierda Thanos provoco una corriente de aire lo bastante fuerte como para mandar muy lejos a sus oponentes y de paso destruir por completo el reino de los grifos.

Alpha y Omega quedaron inconsciente en el aire al contrario de Odin que con su mazo abrió un portal-Esto no se quedara así-Dijo entrando al portal con los dos fénix sobre su lomo

-Ahora que lo pienso yo tenia que hacer algo relacionado con un fénix ¿Pero que?-hizo aparecer un fénix común y corriente frente a el, después se lo comió-No, no era comerme un fe...Ouch estaba preñada-dijo sacándose pedazos de cascaron roto de entre sus dientes mmmm tal vez ellos sepan algo-chasqueo los dedos y frente a el aparecieron. Wyvern y Azathoth jugando monopoly versión galáctica

-Wyvern pasaste por la vía láctea

-¿y?-pregunto Wyvern

-Yo la compre ahora debes pagarme cien gemas lunares-Wyvern de mala gana le entrego 5 billetes, cuando Azathoth los recibió sintió que estaban pegajosos y se enojo al ver que no era dinero del juego-Hermano ¿Qué carajos es esto?-.

-Son cinco cacahuadolares validos en todas las cacahuatiendas participantes-respondió Wyvern con una enorme sonrisa

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿acaso estaban jugando monopoly?-le pregunto a sus hijos que voltearon asustados

-Bueno si pe... pero ¿Que tiene de malo?-respondió Wyvern con otra pregunta

-Mucho , sabes ¿que dia es hoy?

-Emmm el día de Leif Eriksson (si vieron bob esponja entenderán)

-Oye tienes razón es hoy, eso me recuerda que necesitamos comprar mas papel gigante pero bueno ya al grano, los traje aquí para que me ayudaran a recordar algo

-¿Que cosa padre?-preguntaron sus hijos al unísono

-Tenia que hacer algo relacionado con un fénix pero no recuerdo que-.

-Tal vez sea esto-Wyvern hizo aparecer dos fénix uno se lo comió el y otro su hermano Azathoth

-¡Puaj estaba preñada!-dijeron los hermanos escupiendo trozos de cascaron

Thanos los golpeo en la cabeza-Par de idiotas eso no es lo que tenia que hacer-.

-Mmmmm entonces-Azathoth hizo aparecer dos huevo, uno era blanco con detalles azules y el otro morado con detalles blancos-me comeré estos huevos para ver si recuerdo algo-.

Thanos al ver los huevos inmediatamente recordó lo que tenia que hacer, golpeo a Azathoth en la cara logrando que soltara los huevos-Tenia que darle su fénix a Black Flare-con su dedo toco el huevo morado que inmediatamente se abrió , de el

Salió un Fenix color morado con el pico y las garras blancas.

-Ah carajo tenia mucho que no estaba dentro de un huevo...wow wow un segundo ¿Donde estoy? Y ¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el fénix –y lo mas importante ¿Donde esta mi bello y sensual color negro?-.

-Ven con nosotros y te daremos respuestas Seth-dijo Thanos a el nuevo Hipherion entregándole el huevo que no eclosiono al mismo tiempo que abrió un portal

-Uh me gusta mas ese nombre-.

En un balcón del palacio atlante Sleipnir esta abrazando a Luna, ambos contemplaban a la mítica Atlántida-Tu reino es hermoso Jackie

-Pero no tanto como tu Lulú

-Awwww que lindo-dijeron Seth, Wyvern,Thanos y Azathoth detrás de ellos

-¿Padre? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Sleipnir sonrojado

-Oh solo venia a darte algo que se me olvido entregarte Bla...-.

Sleipnir lo interrumpió-Padre ya no me llames así de ahora en adelante vuelve a decirme Sleipnir-.

-Como tu desees, oh Princesa Luna veo que regreso a la normalidad-.

-Si señor Thanos todo gracias a Jackie, se que sigue siendo malvado pero me consuela saber que aun me ama-.

Thanos comenzó a llorar-Oh madre de mi me recuerda a mi Rosita-dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo-pero bueno no vine aqui a lamentarme vengo a darte a tu fénix-.

-¿Fe...fenix? no me digas que-

-Oh si habla de mi-dijo Seth posándose en el hombro de Sleipnir

-Jajajaja Hipherion buen amigo, vaya el morado se te da bien compañero-.

-Si lo se me veo mas sensual pero ya no me llamo Hipherion ahora soy Seth-.

-Por mi esta bien oye ¿y ese huevo?-pregunto al ver al fénix cargando un huevo

-No lo se Thanos me lo dio-entonces Seth toco el huevo provocando que comenzara a abrirse, Seth lo deposito en el suelo

-Miren el milagro del nacimiento-Thanos y sus hijos se acercaron al huevo que al abrirse completamente los baño de un liquido transparente

-Puaj-exclamo Azathoth limpiándose la cara

-Tengo liquido amniótico en la boca-añadió Sleipnir

Luna se comenzó a reír

En el suelo había una bebe dragón color blanco con algunas púas color azul recorriendo su espalda, sus ojos y sus garras también eran azules al igual que sus garras, Luna la tomo entre sus brazos-Hola ¿Ustedes son mi familia-pregunto la bebe

Entonces los demás se juntaron en círculo y comenzaron a hablar, cuando voltearon Sleipnir iba a hablar pero Wyvern lo impidió-No tienes familia y todos vamos a morir

La bebe dragón al escuchar esto se acurruco en el pecho de Luna-¡ ¿Que?

Sleipnir le dio un coscorrón a Wyvern-No va a morir nadie, te diré algo pequeña yo me haré cargo de ti

-Entonces ¿Eres mi papi?

-Bueno yo...

Luna lo interrumpió-Si pequeña el es tu papi y yo soy tu mami

La pequeña abrazo a Luna-Mami-.

-Lulu ¿Estas segura?

-Si Jackie así no solo le daremos una familia a esta pequeña, también aprenderemos a como cuidarla a ella y al bebe que viene en camino-.

-No me gusta interrumpir pero Sleipnir tienes trabajo que hacer-dijo Thanos

-Tienes razón la maquina del apocalipsis, no te preocupes padre en seguida voy-.

-Muy bien, Wyvern, Azathoth quédense con su hermano presiento que tendrán compañía a donde van-dijo Thanos desapareciendo

-Lulu regreso mas tarde-dijo Sleipnir besando

-Esta bien Jackie cuídate-.

Sleipnir se tele transporto junto a sus hermanos a una inmensa biblioteca-Carajo odio los libros pero es necesario para lo que buscamos-.

-Oye Jackal-lo llamo Wyvern-¿Como encontraremos el libro que buscamos aquí hay demasiados-.

-El tiene razón hay muchos-dijo Azathoth

-Tranquilos que yo conozco a la bibliotecaria-.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta que se toparon con una gran pecera-Oye mira a ese pez-dijo Wyvern señalando un pez naranja-parece que esta diciendo "Me case con la mujer equivocada y ahora llevo una vida de arrepentimiento"-.

-Jajajajaj mira ese-Sleipnir señalo a un pez azul-"Fui a Manehattan en el 71 pero no me gusto por la inseguridad"-dijo lo que según el estaba pensando el pez

-Puedo ayudarlos-dijo una hermosa alicornio (Alicornios, alicornios everywhere)amarilla de crin y cola color dorado acercándose hacia ellos

-Golden Star Blade sigues igual a como te recuerdo-dijo Sleipnir besando su casco

-Aléjate de mi maldito-.

-Veo que ya te enteraste de todo Golden-.

-No se como pudiste caer tan bajo Sleipnir, me duele pero debo evitar que salgas de aqui-.

-¿Tu y cuantos mas? por si no lo notaste estas en desventaja de cuatro a uno-explico Sleipnir con arrogancia

-Ja eso es lo que crees, muchachos encárguense de estos idiotas-con solo decir estas palabras detrás de ella salió un grupo muy singular, 3 alicornios, un pegaso dragón, un lobo, un pony de tierra, un hibrido mitad pony mitad draconnequs y dos fénix que eran Alpha y Omega se trataba nada mas y nada menos que del grupo que se hacia llamar "Heavy Storm"

-Jajaja Nero y Draco-dijo señalando a dos alicornios, ambos eran grises pero Nero tenia la crin azul y Draco la tenia roja-Los actuales portadores de Alpha y Omega-dijo al ver a Omega en el hombro de Nero y a Alpha en el hombro de Draco

-Jejeje Que empiece la diversión-dijo Sleipnir

**Fin del Capitulo 6**

**Así**** termina un capitulo mas de este fic espero haya sido de su agrado si es asi pueden dejarme un comentario, también acepto consejos, sugerencia he incluso ideas bueno sin nada mas que decir se despide su amigo Jackal Sleipnir deseándoles un buen dia**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

En la biblioteca de Golden un combate entre los hijos de Thanos y el Heavy Storm estaba por comenzar.

-Jackal hermano nos harías el honor de liquidarlos-dijo Wyvern colocando su garra en el hombro de Sleipnir

-Jejeje que empiece la diversion-.

Tan pronto dijo esto los miembros de Heavy se lanzaron hacia Sleipnir que desenfundo su katana, con una gran velocidad paso junto a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Heavy rozando sus cuerpos con el filo de su espada.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Nero al ver que no tenia ningún rasguño-¿Que hiciste?-dijo al ver a Sleipnir y a sus nuevos hermanos siguiendo con su camino

-Ya lo veras-Sleipnir comenzó a guardar su katana lentamente todos los miembros del heavy comenzaron a sentir una enorme presión sobre sus cuerpos a medida que el kirin guardaba su arma, la presion llego a tal punto que los mando al suelo

-Es muy pesado-dijo Skyla en un inútil intento por levantarse

Finalmente la presión llego a tal grado que el suelo no la aguanto y termino por romperse, como consecuencia los miembros del Heavy Storm cayeran en un inmenso agujero pero antes de que tocaran el suelo Odin apareció abriendo un portal salvándolos en el proceso.

-Esto va de mal en peor-dijo Odin al darse cuenta de que nadie de los que ha enviado para detener a Thanos y a sus hijos ha salido victorioso

Después de atravesar el portal el heavy y Odin llegaron a un enorme palacio, este palacio era llamado Valaskjalf. Al llegar fueron recibidos por algunos héroes como Holy Blade, Rex, Gunsmith entre otros mas así como varios villanos como Hera, Susanoo y Delta he incluso ahí se encontraba Acnologia que fue resucitado gracias a Odin.

-No pregunto que paso por que ya lo se-dijo Acnologia con seriedad

Holy Blade interrumpió-Es muy poderoso y lo peor es que no solo es el-.

-¿Que planeas hacer?-le pregunto Skyla a Odin-¿Seguir peleando aun sabiendo que no podemos vencer?-.

-Tranquilos mas guerreros vienen en camino para apoyarnos-dijo Odin en un intento por tranquilizarlos

-Sabemos que es muy poderoso pero solo eso ¿Podemos saber mas sobre quien nos enfrentamos?-pregunto el pegaso dragón de nombre Crimson Star

-Las leyendas nos cuentan una cosa y la historia otra-dijo Odin-pero a veces nos encontramos con algo que pertenece a ambas-.

Delante de ellos apareció un unicornio anciano de crin y cola blanca con una gran barba y un traje de hechicero ¿Quien era el? Pues el es Starswirl el barbado que les dijo-Hay reliquias que existen desde antes que el universo mismo-esto sorprendió a todos-Una antigua fuerza de destrucción infinita-.

-No tienen idea de con quien tratan-agrego Acnologia-esto esta mas allá de ustedes he incluso de nosotros-.

-Entonces ¿Por que arriesgamos la vida haciendo esto?-pregunto Omega

-Por que ahora se nos esta dando una segunda oportunidad-respondió Starswirl-todo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante será o no el fin del juego-.

Repentinamente en medio de ellos apareció la imponente figura de Thanos observando con satisfacción el guantelete del infinito-Sus palabras fueron muy conmovedoras-.

-Retrocedan todos, Acnologia ven conmigo-ordeno Odin

-Vaya veo que reviviste a la lagartija-.

-Ya basta Thanos detén esto de una vez-exclamo Acnologia molesto

-Jajajaja no lo creo-respondió el Titán con arrogancia

-Desperdicias el poder de las gemas-dijo Odin

-Créeme ya lo se es por eso que haré esto-Thanos se quito el guantelete y lo hizo desaparecer a un lugar desconocido, cuando se lo quito su altura disminuyo, en un instante paso de medir seis metros a solo tres

-¿Que hiciste? Sabes lo que sucederá si cae en las manos equivocadas-.

-Si lo se por que estuvo en mis manos pero tranquilos el guantelete esta en un lugar seguro-dijo con tranquilidad-"Jejeje nunca sabrán que esta debajo de mi cama"-pensó-además quiero que la balanza este un poco mas pareja-.

-¿Pareja?, sin ese guantelete no eres nada-dijo Acnologia

-Olvidas que soy el mas poderoso de todos los Eternos (esa es la raza de Thanos) aun sin el guantelete ustedes no son rivales para mi-.

-Entonces ¡DEMUESTRALO!-Odin y Acnologia atacaron a Thanos pero el titán los esquivaba con gran facilidad-Muchachos necesitaremos su ayuda-.

El Heavy Storm,Absalon, Holy Blade, Hera, Rex, Susanoo, Delta, Gunsmith y Starswirl se unieron a la batalla pero aun en desventaja numérica Thanos seguía esquivando los ataques es mas incluso se puso a bailar para esquivarlos.

-Oh si soy una bailarina gorda que destruye galaxias y aniquila planetas-dijo mientras seguía esquivando los ataques

-¡Deja de hacer idioteces y pelea en serio maldito!-grito Absalon furioso haciendo aparecer una espada de hueso

-Si eso quieres-Thanos a una velocidad tremenda golpeo a Absalon estrellándolo contra un pilar cercano que termino por derrumbarse junto a varios pilares mas-¿Quien sigue?-.

Uno a uno comenzaron a atacar a Thanos, primero Hera hizo aparecer varias serpientes blancas que rápidamente envolvieron a Thanos pero el titán se deshizo de ellas con facilidad, después Susanoo trato de clavar su reconstruida espada de flamas negras en el cuerpo de Thanos pero fue inútil con un movimiento el titán estrello la cabeza del dragón contra el suelo, Dracoy Nero en su forma de Shinigami fueron sacados de combate por un coletazo del eterno, se tardaban mas en caer al suelo que en ser derrotados por Thanos

Uno a uno cayeron todos excepto Odin, Acnologia y Starswirl que veian el combate desde el trono de Odin, si bien Thanos no los mato si los dejo muy mal heridos pero Rex que estaba furioso al ver como sus ahora compañeros eran masacrados decidio tratar de ponerle fin a esto-¡Golden Dragon Eye!-los ojos de Red se tornaron completamente dorados al igual que las escamas que lo rodeaban, su tamaño aumento y su hocico y sus garras emanaban un brillo dorado-Es tu fin Thanos ahora tengo el poder de un dios-.

-Jajajaja pobre muchacho-.

-¡Ojo de Merunez!-en el ojo derecho de Rex apareció un pentagrama hecho de fuego negro y en su ojo izquierdo apareció uno hecho de hielo blanco-Mírame a los ojos-dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros

-Bien te daré un momento de gloria-respondio Thanos mientras Rex veía

con furia al titán que cayo al suelo y comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor al ver los ojos de Rex, siguió así varios minutos hasta que Thanos murió

Rex miro con una malévola sonrisa el cuerpo de Thanos pero no le duro mucho al escuchar una voz detrás de el que le dijo-La vida es solo una ilusión-Rex quedo paralizado al ver al titan sin ningún rasguño

-¿P...pero como?-.

-Les dije que no son rival para mi-.

-No-dijo Rex esto aun no acaba-Te felicito serás el primero en conocer mi nueva transformacion-entonces una armadura metálica que parecían huesos de dragón que desprendía rayos morados cubrió su cuerpo

-Si esos inútiles no pudieron-dijo señalando a sus adversarios tendidos en el suelo a excepción de Odin y Acnologia que veían todo desde lejos-¿Que te hacer creer que tu si lo harás?-dijo acercándose hacia Rex

-¡Rugido del Tiempo!-Rex lanzo un poderoso rugido que se materializo con la forma de un tornado dorado que golpeo de lleno en el cuerpo de Thanos

-Necesitaras mas que eso-dijo Thanos acercándose mas hacia Rex sin inmutarse por su ataque

-"Carajo es demasiado poderoso"-pensó mientras en sus garras generaba energía eléctrica-¡Lluvia Metálica!-espinas metálicas cargadas de energía golpearon el cuerpo de Thanos pero se rompieron al tocar su armadura dorada

El eterno tomo a Rex por el cuello-De admitir que fuiste valiente pero eso no te salvara-.

-Pero esto si-Rex comenzo a aumentar su tamaño descontroladamente obligando al eterno a soltarlo, finalmente Rex alcanzo un tamaño enorme era lo quintuple de grande a comparacion del imperio de cristal y ahora su apariencia era la de un gigantesco dragón metálico, sus alas tenían una gran cantidad de navajas y su alargada cola tenia una considerable cantidad de púas metálicas-Tiembla ante mi máxima forma-.

-Mi ex-esposa daba mas miedo que tu-le dijo Thanos sin inmutarse por el gran tamaño del reptil. El gigantesco dragón arremetió contra el titán que freno a la bestia con solo la palma de su mano, después genero una onda de choque que hizo que la bestia cayera al suelo destruyendo mas de la mitad del palacio de Odin, Thanos trepo a la Cabeza de la bestia una vez ahí su puño se cubrió de energía cósmica, cambio su armadura por una chaqueta de motociclista y unos lentes de sol-Hasta la vista Baby-con su puño cargado de energía golpeo la cabeza de la bestia, fue tanta la fuerza que la cabeza del dragón termino por atravesar el suelo, Thanos había vencido, Odin y Acnologia se disponían a atacar pero Thanos apareció frente a ellos-Si quieren detenerme será mejor que sus intentos de héroes se recuperen-.

-Esto acaba de comenzar Thanos prepárate mas guerreros están en camino para detenerte a tus hijos-dijo Odin encarando al eterno

-Al principio no iba a participar en esto pero ahora cada que intentes detener a mis hijos yo estaré ahí listo para pelear-dijo el eterno mientras desaparecía dejando sorprendió a Odin

-Esto no es bueno-agrego Acnologia

-Es oficial Thanos oficialmente entro al juego-finalizo Starswirl

De regreso a la biblioteca

Sleipnir, Seth, Wyvern y Azathoth buscaban como locos algún libro que les diera información sobre la "Maquina del Apocalipsis"

-Esto es una mierda-dijo Sleipnir-Nunca encontraremos nada

-Tienes razón yo no he encontrado nada en este libro-dijo Azathoth coloreando un libro de animales, el dragón vio la imagen de una cebra con la instrucción de colorearla al tope de la pagina-Hay gente que solo quiere ver arder el mundo-.

-Oye Seth ¿Sobre que estas sentado?-pregunto Wyvern

-Sobre un libro-respondio Seth

Sleipnir hizo al fenix a un lado y vio que la portada del libro donde Seth estaba sentado decía "Maquina del Apocalipsis para Tontos"-creo que lo encontramos

Azathoth y Wyvern se acercaron a ver, Sleipnir comenzó a ojear el libro saltadores todo hasta que llego al apartado que decía "Elementos para construir la maquina del Apocalipsis"-Bingo-exclamo Sleipnir-Wyvern toma nota-.

-Claro-dijo poniendo un suéter verde-pero para eso necesito mi siempre útil libreta-se acerco a un cajón cercano al que le salieron ojos y boca-Hola cajón-.

-Hola Steve... digo Wyvern-le dijo el cajón-¿Quieres tu libreta?-.

-Claro querido cajón-dicho esto el

cajón se abrió y Wyvern tomo si libreta-Ahora vamos al sillón de pensar-entonces comenzó a cantar-¡En el sillón nos vamos a sentar y pensar! ¡Pensar! ¡Pensaaaaaaaar! ¡Por que usando la cabeza es por donde se empieza y lograras hacerlo bien! ¡Es lo que vamos a hacer!-finalizo su canción sentándose en un gran sillón (Adivinen de donde saque esa canción).

-Bien entonces necesitamos, La corona blanca, una escama de los dos dragones primordiales, plumas de Alpha y Omega, luz de luna, rayos de sol y la gema del infinito que representa la realidad-explico Sleipnir-¿Anotaste todo Wyvern?-.

-Si tu tranquilo hermano-.

-Bien ahora a recolectar esas cosas Como buenos hojalateros

-¡SIII!-gritaron todos al unísono

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Thanos el Titán estaba en un balcón observando la luna.

-¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo antes de que termine otro capitulo de este fanfic?-pregunto Thanos, entonces a la luna se le formaron unos ojos y una boca

-Me encantaría-le respondió la luna

Thanos-!Nos divertimos hoy!-.

La luna-¡Muy juntos tu y yo!

Thanos-¡Que lastima que ahora!

Ambos- ¡El tiempo se acabo!

Thanos-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Amigo adiós!

Ambos-¡Debemos irnos yaaa!

Thanos-¡No importa hoy decir adiós!

La luna-!Nos veremos pronto! ¡pronto ya veras!

Thanos-¡Pronto ya veras!

Ambos-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡Amigo adiós!

Thanos-¡Mañana igual que hoy!

Ambos-¡La luna! ¡Thanos! Y ¡La destrucción! ¡Los invitan a venir a jugar! A ¡Jugar! ¡a jugar!

Después de esta canción Thanos se despidió de la luna y entro a su castillo preparándose para dormir

**Fin de Capitulo**

**Asi termina otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia si les gusto comenten que les pareció, también pueden darme algún consejo oh claro si tienen algun Oc que quieren que aparezca solo diganmelo, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles buen dia**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Odin estaba junto a Susanoo y Delta en una enorme sala repleta de artefactos extraños y una gran variedad de plantas, animales y habitantes de todos los planetas y dimensiones conocidas.

-¿Que es este lugar-pregunto Susanoo viendo a un perro con traje de astronauta dentro de una jaula de vidrio

-Es un poco extraño-añadió Delta

-Esto amigos es la guardia de Taneleer Tivan mejor conocido como "El Coleccionista"-.

-Odin seria mejor que yo mismo me presente-dijo un draconnequs que llevaba puesto un abrigo de piel acercándose hacia ellos-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-El Coleccionista vio a Delta con mucha curiosidad-Vaya un Fénix negro-.

-¿Que estas mirando?-dijo Delta molesto

-Incluso puede hablar, dime amigo dragón-le dijo a Susanoo-¿Cuanto quieres por este curioso espécimen?-pregunto Tivan refiriéndose a Delta

-No esta en venta-respondió Susanoo algo irritado

-Es una lastima seria una buena adición a mi colección pero ahora dime Odin gran gobernante de Asgard-dijo haciendo una reverencia-¿A que debo su visita-.

-Quiero realizar un trato contigo-dijo Odin captando la atención del

Coleccionista

-Soy todo oídos-.

-Bien supongo que sabes lo que Thanos esta haciendo-.

-Oh si mi mejor cliente esta creando un caos en ese mundo-Dijo el Coleccionista

-Si y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo es por eso que estamos aquí, necesitamos a"La Señora Muerte" y a "Eternidad"-.

-Gran Odin me pides mucho ellos dos son el orgullo de mi colección a menos que tengas algo de un valor demasiado grande algo que tenga valor universal-explico Tivan

-Tranquilo aquí lo tengo-Susanoo le entrego un pequeño cofre a Odin que lo abrió revelando una gema blanca

El Coleccionista quedo sorprendido y cautivado por la gema-Oh si es hermosa ,la séptima gema del infinito posee un poder desconocido, encontrada por Loki en el ultraverso-dijo con asombro-Mi querido Odin tenemos un trato-dijo estrechando la

Pezuña del carnero

-¿Cuando nos entregaras a Muerte y a Eternidad?-pregunto Odin

-Tu tranquilo para mañana ya estarán contigo-.

-Bien confío en ti Tivan, muchachos vamonos-Abrio un portal y lo atravesó junto a Susanoo y Delta

Una vez que se fueron el Coleccionista contemplo la gema-Si bellísima, Señor Thanos ya puede salir-al decir esto el Titan apareció frente a el

-Ah la Gema Ego, nadie en el universo conoce su poder a excepción de mi-Thanos chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer a Absalon que lucia inconsciente- Toma tu paga-.

-Absalon el emperador del imperio celeste, será una gran adición a mi gran colección, una vez mas poderoso Thanos ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo-dijo estrechando la mano de Thanos

-El placer fue mío, ahora debo irme tengo cosas que hacer-dijo viendo la Gema Ego con una malvada sonrisa

En la Atlántida Sleipnir despertaba junto a su amada princesa

-Buenos días Lulu-dijo besando la frente de Luna-¿Como dormiste?-.

-Ah pues te diré que tu hijo no dejaba de moverse-respondió señalando su vientre

-Ja igual de inquieto que su padre-.

Luna y Sleipnir siguieron charlando sobre su futuro bebe hasta que las puertas se abrieron, por ellas entro una dragona blanca de escama azules, era de la altura de Sleipnir, sus alas y garras eran azules. Esta dragona llevo una bandeja con comida hasta la cama de Sleipnir.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Sleipnir con desconfianza

-¿No me recuerda?-pregunto confundida-Usted me adopto ayer-.

-¿Tu eres aquel bebe dragón?-.

Luna interrumpió-Oh si cariño ayer llegaste tan tarde que no te pude decir lo que paso, por alguna extraña razón ella llego hasta su etapa adulta-explico Luna

-Ella tiene razón yo soy Crescent Emerald su humilde asistente-.

-¿Asistente? Mmm suena bien pero no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo Crescent-dijo Sleipnir levantándose de la cama-Saben esta armadura es incomoda-Dijo tirando su armadura a la basura-ademas extraño mi gorro y mi gabardina, Crescent me las puedes traer por favor-.

La dragona rápidamente saco del armario de la habitación las ropas de Sleipnir y se las entrego-Aqui tienes-.

-Gracias-dijo poniedose un collar que tenia la Gema Poder y otro con el cristal que contenía el Alma de Lucifer-Lulu-dijo abrazándola-vengo mas tarde amor, cuídate-finalizo dandole un beso en los labios

-Tu también cuídate Jackie-.

Sleipnir salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su centro de mando donde estaban Wyvern y Azathoth esperándolo-buenos días hermanito-dijeron los dos dragones al unísono

-Buenos días-dijo sirviéndose una taza de café

-¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto Wyvern girando un globo terráqueo

-Si son muchas cosas que reunir-se quejo Azathoth

-Bueno si vamos juntos por todas tardaríamos mas en encontrarlas, lo mejor seria separarnos para cubrir mas terreno y encontrar los artefactos mas rápido-explico Sleipnir

-¿Por donde empezamos?-pregunto Azathoth

-Bien Azathoth tu iras por la corona blanca y Wyvern tu consigue luz de luna y rayos de sol-.

-¿Tu que buscaras?-pregunto Wyvern con curiosidad

-Yo iré por las plumas de Alpha y Omega y por las escamas de los dragones primordiales, la gema solo es cuestión de pedírsela a nuestro padre-.

Después de esto los 3 hermanos entraron a portales distintos.

Sleipnir viajo a otra dimensión, había llegado a la equestria de esa dimensión, en canterlot para ser precisos. Comenzó a recorrer la gran ciudad al parecer todo era igual a la otra equestria con excepción de que todo mundo corría despavorido al verlo, el kirin no tardo en darse cuenta del por que.

En un poste de luz estaba pegado un cartel de se busca con su foto en el

-Haber que dice aquí-comenzó a leer el cartel que decía

"Se busca a Jackal Sleipnir de preferencia muerto por cometer una incontable cantidad de crímenes,

advertencia: este sujeto es muy peligroso, poderoso y es un lunático,

Recompensa: lo que usted quiera

-Falto que soy muy guapo-en ese momento Sleipnir se percato de que había un gran numero de guardias tanto Solares como Lunares y de Cristal-Hola-.

-Tu Sleipnir quedas arrestado-dijo uno de los guardias

-Saben ustedes son perfectos para probar algo-repentinamente Sleipnir

comenzó a transformarse en su forma de lagarto solo que con varios cambios, si bien su apariencia seguía igual, su vestimenta y su actitud gabardina fue remplazada por un traje de arlequín negro con el pantalón blanco, su gorro se transformo en una máscara negra de un lado y blanca del otro que cubrió su rostro menos la parte de la mandíbula inferior

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-comenzo a reír maniáticamente

-De que te ríes Sleipnir-exclamo furioso un guardia solar

-Jajajajaja por ahora no me llamo así jajajajajaja-rio apareciendo detrás del guardia-jajajajajajaja mi nombre es Sciacallo Palazzo "El Buffon Maldito" jajajajajajajajajajaja ¿Les gustaría escuchar musiquita?-.

-Déjate de tonterías criminal y entrégate-pero Palazzo en vez de eso saco una flauta negra y comenzó a tocarla, los guardias inmediatamente quedaron hipnotizados con la melodía que Palazzo estaba tocando.

-Jajajajaja bien niños ahora síganme jajajajajajajaja-los guardias hicieron una fila detrás de Palazzo y comenzaron a seguirlo

Algunos bailaban, otros saltaban y otros reían sin parar, siguieron así hasta llegar al palacio donde varios guardias mas estaban esperándolos listos para atacar, Palazzo inmediatamente cambio el tono de su melodía provocando que los guardias que lo seguían atacaran a sus compañeros.

-¡Detén esto!-grito nada mas y nada menos que Nero pero no estaba solo, junto a el se encontraban el Heavy Storm, Hera y los cascos blancos, Shooting Star junto a Reditum y finalmente Susanoo y Delta

-Jajajajajjaja esta bien-Palazzo hizo aparecer un gran pañuelo blanco que cubrió a todos lo guardias, solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y agonía durante unos minutos hasta que Palazzo retiro el pañuelo revelando un montón de huesos-Jajajajajaja huele a pollo jajajajajajaja ¿Alguien tiene hambre?-.

-Tu... Maldito-exclamo Crimson con furia-de esta no saldrás vivo

-Obviamente no lagartija tonta-interrumpió Hera-nosotros somos mas-.

-Jajajajajajajaja solo hay una manera de averiguarlo inútiles jajajajajaja-dijo Palazzo desafiandolos-¿Que esperan? Jajajajajaja seguro quieren darme una mordida jajajajajaja-.

**Fin de Capitulo**

**Asi termina otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia si les gusto comenten que les pareció, también pueden darme algún consejo oh claro si tienen algun Oc que quieren que aparezca solo diganmelo, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles buen dia**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

La alianza inmediatamente rodeo a Palazzo-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto Nero desenfundado su katana pero el reptil no respondió solo se quedó mirándolo con su maniática sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de unos minutos Palazzo extendió su brazos lanzando una onda de energía invisible que hizo que varios miembros tanto del heavy storm como de reditum y los cascos blancos cayeran al suelo, solo quedaron en pie, Nero y Draco con sus respectivos fénix, Hera, Ulquiorra, Shooting Star, Susanoo y Delta.

De nueva cuenta Palazzo solo sonrió

-Maldito ¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Los fénix-dijo Palazzo señalando a Alpha y a Omega-Necesito dos de sus plumas-.

-Dime macho idiota ¿Para que las necesitas?-agrego Hera

El reptil volteo desafiante y le dijo-Las necesito para algo así que ustedes deciden ¿Me las entregan por las buenas? O ¿Por las malas?-.

-Ya me tiene…-Shooting Star se disponía a atacar pero fue detenido por varios hilos que sujetaban sus extremidades, no tardó en darse cuenta que aquellos hilos salían de los dedos de Palazzo que al igual que a el sujeto con hilos a los demás

-¡Denme las plumas¡ ¡MALDITOS¡-tiro de los hilos provocando varios cortes en el cuerpo de sus oponentes

Draco que recibió la mayoría del daño en las piernas cayó al suelo, lentamente Palazzo se acercó a el, piso con fuerza sus costillas haciendo que gritara de dolor-Ahhhhhh-.

-Dame una pluma de tu fénix y dejaras de sufrir-dijo ejerciendo más fuerza, al no recibir respuesta alguna movió sus dedos creando más hilos, antes de realizar su ataque, Ulquiorra lo golpeo por la espalda pero Palazzo logro esquivarlo a tiempo

-Jejeje-Palazzo volteo y miro con su malévola sonrisa a Ulquiorra-Quitale las plumas y entrégamelas prometo no lastimar a esos mocosos-.

-No lo creo-respondió el blanco poniéndose en posición de combate

-Sin esas plumas no podre construir la máquina del apocalipsis, ¡ULQUIORRA¡-movió sus dedos lanzando un ataque con sus hilos pero Ulquiorra lo esquivo-jajajaja-río mientras seguía atacando al blanco con sus hilos pero al no dar en el blanco lo único que lograba era partir varios edificios.

Ulquiorra saco una espada de hueso con la que ataco a Palazzo que logró esquivar el ataque, en un movimiento desesperado Ulquiorra con todas sus fuerzas intento clavar su espada en el cuerpo de Palazzo pero el reptil dio un salto provocando que la espada se clavara en un edificio destruyéndolo en el proceso.

De la planta del pie de Palazzo se generó una brillante luz amarilla que se transformó en un rayo que se dirigió hacia Ulquiorra logrando atravesar su pecho dejando un pequeño agujero en este.

El blanco presa del dolor cayó al suelo

-¿Que parte de necesito las plumas no entendieron?-exclamo Palazzo

-Si quieres las plumas tendrás que derrotarnos-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Cuando volteo observo a dos criaturas bípedas vestidas con una túnica azul y una roja con el símbolo de Alpha y Omega en su respectivo color, llevaban una armadura feudal similar a la de los templarios en la tercera cruzada y un yelmo que cubría solo la parte del rostro, eran Draco y Nero en su forma de Shinigami junto a Hera, Susanoo, Delta y Shooting Star

-Honestamente superaron mis expectativas son justo lo que esperaba, ustedes poseen habilidades monstruosas-el reptil se convirtió en una luz amarilla que se tele transporto sobre ellos.

-Oye eso es muy brillante-dijo Susanoo cubriéndose la cara por la intensidad de la luz que emitía Palazzo

-¡Yasakani No Magatama¡-Palazzo cruzo los brazos cargando dos esferas de luz que después se transformaron en miles de esferas luminosas que se dirigían a la alianza, pero antes de que impactaran una gran serpiente blanca bloqueo el ataque

-¡SHIRO¡ ¡ATACA¡-ordeno Hera a la serpiente blanca que se lanzó a Palazzo que desapareció para esquivar el ataque

-Bien vamos a jugar-hizo aparecer una espada de luz con la que ataca a la serpiente cortándola a la mitad causándole la muerte

-Esto a un no acaba-del suelo emergieron varias serpientes blancas que cuando se lanzaron hacia Palazzo este desapareció

-Shooting Star-dijo Palazzo apareciendo frente a el-Únete a mí-entonces paso algo que Palazzo no esperaba, Luna apareció junto a Shooting-¿Lulú? Jajajaja no me hagas reír-.

-¿No estas feliz de verme?-pero en lugar de recibir un cálido saludo recibió un corte en el cuello por parte de una de las katanas de Palazzo

Shooting no creía lo que pasaba

-¿Crees que no reconozco una ilusión cuando la veo? Al igual que tú me especializo en ese tipo de magia-.

-Jeje entonces derrotarte será un poco más difícil-hizo brillar su cuerno creando un poderoso hechizo gravitatorio

-No creas que solo tú puedes usar gravedad-replico Palazzo-¡MOKO¡-libero una inmensa cantidad de fuerza gravitatoria que al colisionar con la técnica de Shooting genero una presión de magnitudes colosales reduciendo canterlot y a sus habitantes a nada más que polvo.

De una gran pila de escombros emergieron dos enormes columnas de llamas azules y rojas de las cuales-¡YA DEJEN DE DESTRUIR COSAS¡-de las columnas de fuego salieron disparados Draco y Nero en su forma de shinigami cargando contra Palazzo y Shooting Star

-Jajajaja que imprudencia de su parte-dijo Palazzo dejando atrás a Shooting mientras sus garras se cubrían de oscuridad-Ahora su habilidad también será mía-a una tremenda velocidad golpeo a Draco y a Nero en el pecho rodeándolos de oscuridad

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamo Nero tratando de liberarse de la oscuridad de Palazzo

-Solo esperen y verán-los lanzo hacia una pila de casa destruidas, después de esto Seth apareció y se colocó en su hombro-Listo-Seth asintió

Palazzo y Seth se fusionaron, una esfera negra y morada los cubrió de esta emergieron unas alas moradas de aspecto demoniaco y una cola azul con tonalidades negras luego de esto la esfera oscura estallo revelando la figura de un dragón bípedo color azul, llevaba una armadura negra con tonalidades moradas y la gema poder en el pecho, era Palazzo más bien Sleipnir que estaba en su fase de shinigami que logro al absorberla de Draco y Nero

-¿Co..como es eso posible?-pregunto Draco con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro

-Jajajaja veras querido Draco mi oscuridad no solo absorbe objetos también puede absorber habilidades he incluso anularlas, te daré un ejemplo-el dragón apareció frente a Hera que no pudo reaccionar al sentir la garra del dragón en su pecho que rápidamente se cubrió de oscuridad, la alicornio intento atacar pero Sleipnir la esquivo-¡Apofis levántate¡-un temblor sacudió lo que alguna vez fue canterlot seguido por un enorme agujero que se formó en el suelo del que emergió una gigantesca serpiente morada con escamas doradas sobre su lomo.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad"-pensó Shooting al ver como todos prestaban su atención a la gran serpiente

A una gran velocidad Shooting mando a volar a Draco con un solo golpe

-Carajo-dijo Draco mientras se reincorporaba-ya me esperaba esto-dijo lanzándose hacia Shooting

-Apofis acaba con ellos-señalo a Hera y a Susanoo-yo me encargo de ti-dijo desenfundando su katana mirando a Nero desafiante

La gran serpiente arremeto contra sus respectivos oponentes que se defendieron como pudieron de sus aplastantes ataques

Mientras tanto Nero furioso cargo su katana de energía plateada para después lanzar un ataque a Sleipnir

-¡KUROUZU¡-creo un vórtice de oscuridad en una de sus garras absorbiendo el ataque de Nero

-¡OMEGA BLAST¡-lanzo una poderosa onda de energía que de nueva cuenta fue absorbida por el vórtice de oscuridad de Sleipnir

-Es que aún no lo entiendes-dijo mientras golpeaba salvajemente a Nero-mi oscuridad anula tus habilidades cada vez que la tocas-.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA¡ ¡OMEGA BLAST¡-.

-Como quieras-volvió a absorber el ataque, su garra derecha se cubrió de fuego-¡Dai Enkai Entei¡-una gigantesca bola de fuego se formó en su garra derecha, luego la lanzo hacia Nero que recibió de lleno la colosal técnica.

La fusión de Nero y Omega se canceló gracias a esto y ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes y malheridos, Sleipnir aprovecho y tomo una de las plumas de Omega.

Cerca de aho Draco libraba un combate contra Shooting Star pero al ver a su hermano se distrajo dándole oportunidad a Shooting de atacrlo-Grave error-mostro el Kami no Hitomi completo lanzando la gran carga de presión hacia Draco que no pudo hacer nada y cayó al suelo terminando su fusión con Alpha-Creo que me uniré al bando ganador-dijo tomando un de las plumas de Alpha para luego acercarse a Sleipnir y entregársela.

-Jejeje buena elección-dijo tomando la pluma mientras se separaba de Seth y regresaba a su forma de kirin, al hacer esto Apofis desapareció pero Hera, Susanoo y Delta se encontraban muy lastimados-Ahora vámonos-abrió un portal pero antes de atravesarla dos figuras aparecieron frente a él.

Una era una criatura bípeda, vestía una gran y larga túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo con excepción de sus huesudas manos en las cuales cargaba una enorme hoz.

La otra era una especie de dragón oriental del cual emanaba una intensa luz dorada.

-¿Quién mierda son ustedes?-pregunto Shooting Star

-Ellos son Muerte y Eternidad-dijo una voz detrás de ellos que no era otra que la de Thanos-crei que me había deshecho de ustedes dos-dijo señalando a las dos figuras-ahora con ustedes vivos las reglas cambian-dijo poniéndose de nuevo el guantelete del infinito-Sleipnir sal de aquí-ordeno el titán-esto es entre ellos y yo-.

El kirin obedeció y junto a Seth y Shooting Star cruzo un portal

-Thanos ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Eternidad

-Dejen de hablar y terminemos con esto-agrego Thanos colocándose en posición de combate

**Fin de Capitulo**

**Asi termina otro emocionante capitulo de esta historia si les gusto comenten que les pareció, también pueden darme algún consejo oh claro si tienen algun Oc que quieren que aparezca solo diganmelo, sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes deseandoles buen dia**


End file.
